


golden resplendence

by izuchi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff and Smut, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, does this count as pwp its really just sweet and tender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izuchi/pseuds/izuchi
Summary: Prompto and Ignis spend a quiet morning together, basking in sunlight and laughter.Prompto wants to capture the moment forever.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 19
Kudos: 89





	golden resplendence

There’s a whisper of sheets, smooth silk on silk as skin moves against skin. A quiet gasp punctuates the air, followed by a gravelly groan. 

Light bleeds through the parted curtains, the wispy tendrils of fabric moving with the morning breeze. The sun has just barely started to crest over building tops, and with it changes the blue grey of twilight to the brilliant heat of dawn.

“Ig- _Iggy_ ,” the gasp comes again, pitchy and pleased. Nimble fingers brush along the expanse of broad shoulders, curling around their form and caressing down the angle of prominent collarbones. Calloused palms then retreat over the path they first carved, and wrists delicately hook around the back of a neck, already burning beneath the touch.

“ _Darling_ ,” is the response, reverent, warm, and choked around a whisper. Dredges of sleep still cling to their voices, heating slowly with the air around them.

“Mnn…” The movements between them are still slow and sluggish, bodies lax where wakefulness hasn’t fully reached quite yet. Prompto wiggles his toes, and a dopey smile tugs at his lips. “Mornin’,” he finally says, voice all too soft for how he angles his hips upward, all but begging Ignis’ body to come closer despite how their hips are already touching.

“Good morning.” Ignis huffs a laugh around a groan and it’s _beautiful_ , deep with sleep and sex and Prompto is all too weak to do anything more than moan.

It’s kind of funny, really, how their first proper words of the day are exchanged when Ignis is already buried deep inside of him. But really, it hadn’t taken much past the heated kisses to pull them from the edges of consciousness and into the depths of arousal; continuing from where they had left off the night prior.

Even though Prompto is already sated to his bones, he doesn’t think he can ever get enough of Ignis.

“Hey so,” he starts, fingertips tickling up the back of Ignis’ neck before finding purchase in his hair. He tugs twice on a lock before twirling the strands around his fingers, just as teasing as the smile blooming across his lips. “I _really_ wouldn’t mind if you woke me up like this more often.” He was grinning now, sweet and crooked all at once.

“You know we’d never get out of bed that way, dear.” Even as Ignis speaks he doesn’t falter, hips still rolling as languidly as the slow drag of his eyelids. It’s peaceful and intimate in ways they don’t often indulge in. Ignis has one arm braced into their plush mattress, the other cradling Prompto dearly. A stark contrast to the way he normally grips the divots of Prompto’s hips, branding him with his touch and the blossoming of faint bruises.

“I don’t hear you complaining.” Prompto’s voice lilts into a singsong, and suddenly he can’t quite contain the quiet giggles that spill forth. Ignis smiles as his head drops, their foreheads bumping together. Prompto nuzzles him.

“Decidedly not,” he agrees swiftly, and presses a light kiss on the round tip of Prompto’s nose. “After all,” Ignis shifts closer at this, switching to grinding himself deep into Prompto as his lips catch on the edge of a burning red ear. “It would be an absolute _dream_ to bed you all day.”

This time Prompto’s toes curl for an entirely different reason, legs stuttering higher up the sides of Ignis’ body to hold him tighter and closer. Molten pleasure drips down his spine, bleeding out into his limbs as heat pools in his groin. He feels fuzzy around the edges with pleasure, just as much from the change in angle to Ignis’ words.

What he wouldn’t do to spend a whole day wrapped around Ignis, alternating between tender, loving touches and getting fucked hard against a wall. He’d mark Ignis with his love, mottling smooth porcelain skin into deep reds and purples - a clean canvas sullied with sweat and adoration. The resulting ache in his hips would be more than worth it, if anything he _craved_ it.

Fuck he really wanted that.

“ _Iggy!_ ” He whines, half admonishing and half from a particularly sweet roll of Ignis’ hips. Like this, Ignis’ cock was just barely brushing against his prostate, and it would have been frustrating if not for how _full_ he was. His own hips pinned to the bed by the man above him, every shift only pulling him even deeper. 

“Too much?” Ignis’ chuckle is cool and deep, hot air puffing against the shell of his ear. A shiver wracks it’s way through him, faint and delightedly giddy. His bottom lip is pulled between his teeth, as he vehemently shakes his head three times.

“You kidding me?” Prompto laughs this time, the sound bright, airy and so damn in love. “That’s like, so hot, holy shit.” He swears he hears Ignis snort at this, an unbecoming sound for him. “Next time you get a day off you’re all mine, Iggy!” His smile grows even wider, shining almost bright enough to rival the sunlight now flooding into the room.

When Ignis pulls back ever so slightly to get a look at him, Prompto swears he sees him stutter on a gasp. Like Prompto is a sight to behold. With his sleep mussed hair, flush high on freckled cheeks, and stupid, stupid grin he’s certainly _something_ all right.

Ignis immediately swoops back in to catch that easy grin in a searing kiss, firm and insistent at first. The pressure melts away as he parts his lips, wrapping Prompto in amorous kisses that are just the right side of slick and hot as Prompto moans. Triumphant, Ignis pulls away once more as Prompto tries to chase after him.

“You say that as if I wouldn’t already be yours for the taking.” Something in his voice makes Ignis sound smug, but his expression is far too soft. Angled lips and cupid's bow held in a smitten smile, and his eyes, oh so green without the barrier of glasses, practically twinkle.

Not for the first time, and certainly not for the last time, Prompto is suddenly stricken with how gorgeous Ignis is.

He watches in awe as the man before him sits up slowly. His hands, bare and smooth and _hot_ , travel electrifying lines down the planes of Prompto’s body. Over his arms and down his pecs with the barest brush against his nipples. Prompto jolts but the hands continue on. Their touch is light and firm all at once, sweeping over the stretch marks marring his stomach and hips before he grips _hard_.

In one ridiculously effortless movement, Ignis tugs his body forward as he sits back. Prompto’s ass is brought flush with firm thighs, his back made to arch off neatly folded legs as his upper body spills into the sheets below. All it takes is a sudden, shallow thrust and Prompto is throwing his head back, throat elongating around the sound of a punched out moan.

“My, you look splendid like this.” Ignis definitely sounds smug now, as he kneads a gentle pattern into the plush of Prompto’s outer thighs. It takes him a moment to open his eyes, and an even longer moment to realize he closed them to begin with.

“R-Right back atcha, buddy.” 

There’s a beat of silence after Prompto speaks. He’s still blinking away the white in his vision, heart thundering something fierce beneath his ribcage. But Ignis, who normally looks so damn _sultry_ when they fuck, has scrunched his nose up adorably. A mix of soft bewilderment and amusement has knitted itself between his brows, lips parting around a question he doesn’t get to ask.

Because Prompto? Not at all seductive Prompto? Bursts out laughing.

He giggles and wheezes, hiccuping on little whines as his laughter shakes his body and shifts his hips around Ignis. Ignis slows the rocking of his hips to a halt in response. 

“A tad ridiculous this morning, are we?” Ignis tries to hum his displeasure - at being called _buddy_ while they make love, no doubt - but it’s hard to mask the affectionate smile creeping onto his lips. A few moments pass while Prompto continues to snicker, the sound infectious, as Ignis joins in silently. His chest quivers, lips pressed in a slight smile, and he shakes his head fondly.

“Aren’t I always a _tad ridiculous_?” Prompto repeats, left eyebrow quirking up as his mouth pinches into a goofy smirk.

Ignis seems to contemplate this for a moment, head tilting to the side adorably. “I would be lying if I attempted to deny that.” He says matter of factly. Prompto squawks.

“Hey!” Ignis just seems to chuckle more as Prompto reaches up to feebly knock at his shoulder. “I totally mean it, though! You look so good right now Iggy. Not that you don’t look amazing all the time, of course! But right now...”

“Yes?”

“Right now--” Fondness thrums through Prompto’s veins as he trails his hand up from Ignis’ shoulder, dragging the backs of his knuckles up the tender flesh of his neck. His thumb runs along the jut of Ignis’ jaw, sharp like daggers.

“You’re totally breathtaking, dude,” he says - like the absolute romantic he is - as his hand turns to cup Ignis’ cheek. “You’re all smiling and red and-- Have I ever told you how much I love your smile? Because it’s _super_ pretty.” Prompto’s own expression melts into something sappy as he says this, knowing that he’s the reason for that brilliant smile. “And the lighting! Shit, Iggy, it’s making you glow--”

Prompto knows he’s babbling now, a string of words tied loosely together as he trips on his tongue.

“I wish I could take a picture,” he murmurs then, mostly to himself.

The view he has from where he’s laying is perfect, painting Ignis above him like an ethereal fresco. His hair is loosely tousled from Prompto’s hands but otherwise undisturbed and unstyled. It frames his face in fluffy ashen waves, turning his typically hard edges into something soft, something cozy. The amber glow of the sun, now peaking into golden hour, highlights Ignis in flame.

There’s something so intimate, so vulnerable, in the way he looks at Prompto, too. Unabashed affection wrapped around unadulterated openness and desire. It’s thrilling and flustering. It’s grounding and safe.

It’s beautiful. 

Ignis is beautiful. 

“Why don’t you?” Ignis’ voice is so quiet, barely a whisper as it scratches the surface of Prompto’s revelry. He blinks rapidly as he stares up, finding that the beauty in his vision hasn’t changed. If anything, Ignis is only smiling wider.

“Wait what?” He watches eyelashes flutter, tickling the light of the sun. What had he said again?

“I certainly won’t stop you from taking a picture, darling. I trust that it would be for your eyes only?” Ignis implores, but he knows he doesn’t have to.

“T-Totally! But… We’re in the middle of…?” Prompto trails off, flopping one of his hands this way and that, gesturing in the general vicinity where they’re still connected. Ignis still isn’t moving, now seeming more content to watch Prompto watching him, even as his arousal holds strong.

“You said so yourself about the lightning, and it would be a shame to miss such an opportune moment.” He hums, turning his head so he can catch Prompto’s palm in a sweet kiss. When he speaks, his voice is quiet, muffled against Prompto’s awkward and clammy skin. “Besides, I’m in no rush to finish, love. I happen to… Quite enjoy just being here with you like… This.” 

A light blush has burned it’s way across high cheekbones, abashed. Prompto grins.

“It’s surprisingly comfortable!” He chirps and gives a little wiggle of his hips. He doesn’t miss Ignis’ harsh exhale, pressed right up against his hand. “Looks like something else we could do all day.” He knows he’s teasing, but seeing Ignis so rarely flustered is too good to pass up.

“Certainly.” He says dryly, but Prompto knows he’s struck gold as Ignis’ blush burns just a touch darker.

He spares a glance to his camera then, tucked away neatly on the bedside table and conveniently out of reach. One of them will have to move to get it. He doesn’t even try to suppress his dismayed whine.

“Here, allow me.” Ignis says, eyes on the camera as well, as if he could read Prompto’s mind. Honestly, he wouldn’t be surprised if he could at this point. “Though, you might want to hold on.”

Prompto hardly has a chance to utter a confused " _what?"_ before Ignis is moving. He doesn’t bother pulling out, instead swiftly scooping Prompto up into his arms as he shifts forward. It catches Prompto so off guard that he instinctively flails. His legs latch once more behind Ignis, out of misplaced desperation, and his hands futilely grasp at his neck. The movement is all wrong and jerky, locking Ignis’ legs in place and yanking him downwards.

Well. Ignis _did_ tell him to hold on. But maybe not like this.

They go sprawling unceremoniously into the sheets, Ignis landing on top of him in a tangle of limbs. Prompto squawks again from the impact, appearing oddly like a spooked Chocobo. Ignis groans from above him, sounding a bit more pained than pleased.

“Not… Not our finest moment, I must admit.” Ignis mutters tersely after a beat of silence as he digs his forehead into Prompto’s breastbone. His ears are burning.

“Coulda used a little more warning there, Igster!” Prompto snorts. Ignis peaks up at him, eyes hidden behind the messy curtain of his bangs. If Prompto didn’t know any better, he’d say Ignis is pouting.

He stares at Prompto for no more than a second before tucking his face back against his still rapidly beating chest. Then, Ignis' shoulders begin to shake as laughter fills his lungs. A deep and honest chuckle rumbles in the whisper of space between them. He shakes his head as best he can against Prompto, which only serves to muss his hair up even more.

“Apologies, I got a bit ahead of myself there,” he’s still laughing and Prompto snorts again as his own laughter gets jammed in his nose. “It would seem that I am to be the ridiculous one this morning.”

“Nawww. C’mon, we’re both a little ridiculous! ‘Specially together.” This seems to spur Ignis’ laughter on even more, knowing there’s not a bone in his body that can deny Prompto’s statement.

They both know that away from prying eyes, even past the loving gazes of their best friends, Ignis unfolds completely. The sight of Ignis absolutely bursting with sweet love and soft pleasure, indulging in all the ridiculousness he desires, is something for Prompto’s eyes only. It warms Prompto so fully to the core, in a way entirely different than the heat of sex still lingering in his spine. 

He’s so damn in love.

Without missing a beat, even as he continues to giggle himself, Prompto shuffles the last inch to grab his camera in one fell swoop. Practiced fingers whiz over the buttons and dials, booting up his prized possession - a gift from Ignis, in fact - and getting the manual settings just right. He has to get the exposure perfectly, lest Ignis’ beautiful profile bleed into the rising sun.

Ignis immediately catches on to the movement, shifting to sit up some as mirth still clings to his eyes and laughter dances on his lips. He brings a hand up instinctively to brush underneath his nose, and Prompto snaps a quick picture of the endearing habit before snatching the hand in his own.

He laces their fingers together and squeezes, watching through the viewfinder as Ignis’ eyes scrunch closed happily. He takes the picture immediately, shakey around the edges from using his camera one handedly. Somehow, with the heavenly glow surrounding Ignis, the blurred softness only serves to make him look even more angelic.

A gift from the Astrals, Prompto’s sure of it.

“Damn, Iggy.” He whistles lowly as he clicks away; the pictures running a fine line between candid and posed as Ignis schools his laughter back into a smile. There’s something about the lighting that sings brighter through his lens now, speckling Ignis’ blushing and acne scarred skin in gold and honey. The intimate sweetness drips off the fine planes of his face, coalescing just around those damn sharp collar bones where Prompto cuts off the images.

He looks like he belongs on the beach at dawn, all salt sprayed skin and windswept hair. Prompto’s breath gets caught in his throat from the beauty of it, only to spill out into renewed laughter a moment later, tittering and happy. The reality of Ignis in their bed, sweaty and messy from sleep and sex instead has it’s own charm.

“Satisfied, are we?” Ignis hums as Prompto’s hold on the camera falters slightly, too caught up in staring at Ignis again.

“Hell yeah, gorgeous! Wanna see?” He throws Ignis a cheeky little wink and deftly flips to his favourite shot before turning it around for Ignis to see. He assumes the other man will compliment it, as he is so want to do with any of Prompto’s pictures; maybe even be a bit shy about it given that he’s the subject.

What he doesn’t expect, however, is for Ignis to drop Prompto’s hand entirely so that he can gingerly cradle the camera close to him. The smile from his lips fades with a surprised exhale, settling into a soft “oh” as a hint of wistfulness clings to the edges of his eyes. He looks… Touched, endeared, and lit up brightly in awe.

“Prompto-” Ignis swallows around nothing, and Prompto counts two quick beats of his heart before Ignis’ face breaks out into an earth shatteringly fond smile. “This is _beautiful_. I don’t mean to partake in self flattery, I’m simply admiring your work.” He lowers the camera enough so that he can catch Prompto’s gaze over it. “It never occurred to me as to how I must look in your eyes.” He pauses, eyes flitting down once more look at the picture in his hands. “Even a blind mind could feel the love in this photograph. That, my dear, is most beautiful.”

A flash of heat, pleased and embarrassed all at once, burns across Prompto’s face. Freckles melt into the warmth of it as he sputters around words that struggle to come out of his throat.

“I- I take it you like it then?” His mouth wobbles as he speaks and reaches out to gently caress the strong muscles in Ignis’ forearm. He’s not sure why he’s suddenly so shy, reaching towards Ignis to ground himself before his thoughts go awry. He’s taken pictures of Ignis before, of course, but nothing quite this intimate, nothing quite this close and raw to the nerves of his heart.

“Like it? Nonsense. I adore it, darling.” Ignis easily shuts the camera off with a distinct _click_ as he leans in close to Prompto, depositing the device somewhere into the plush sheets next to them. “And I quite adore you, as well.” Prompto watches those beautiful lips quirk up into yet another fond smile before they’re capturing his own. 

He quickly throws his arms around Ignis’ neck as he returns the kiss, pulling him ever closer.

“Mmmf- Love ya too, Iggy.” Prompto mumbles back against Ignis’ mouth, their kiss soon faltering with the force of both their smiles. Giddiness rolls throughout him, warm and dizzying and happy. He feels Ignis’ hands steadily drift to his hips, and a soft line of fire flits up his spine as they’re slowly pulled tightly together once more. The warmth within him magnifies tenfold.

“You were quite right about the lighting, too.” Ignis’ lips drag wetly across Prompto’s own as he speaks, part kissing, part smiling. He trails little pecks across his cheek and freckles, pausing only to nuzzle his face into Prompto’s neck. Underneath a sweet kiss and faint lave of his tongue, he can undoubtedly feel Prompto’s pulse ramping up all over again. “It was absolutely marvelous. I have no doubt that you would look most darling under its attention as well.”

Prompto’s face burns brightly and his breath hitches as he feels the first slow drag of Ignis’ hips. “M-Maybe something for another morning, then!” It’s too embarrassing to think about, having the attention of Ignis _and_ camera all on him while they’re intimately tangled up. But something about it is enticing too. He wants to see how Ignis sees him: flushed and happy as he sprawls underneath the sun, freckles shining and hair like spun gold.

Maybe it’s not so embarrassing after all, if it’s for Ignis, anyway.

“I look forward to it, then.” Ignis hums happily and gives Prompto’s hip a gentle squeeze that’s just on the right side of ticklish. The resulting snicker he lets out almost immediately dissolves into a stuttered gasp, surprised yet satisfied.

Seemingly content with their exchange, Ignis has taken to mouthing openly and hotly at the juncture of Prompto’s neck and shoulder. He feels the nerves across his skin waking up all over again at the attention, from cold to hot to burning. The haze of sleep has long since faded now, and with it comes a renewed strength in Ignis’ thrusts that has Prompto fully hard again before he can even blink.

Ignis is on a mission now, one that has Prompto writhing beneath him as he sucks pale flesh between his teeth, punctuating each nibble with another roll of his hips. He takes Prompto apart slowly and deeply, hands tender and teasing as they press into his thighs, his hips, and skirt dangerously close to his dick. Prompto nearly chokes on a gasp, seeing stars, when he feels those slender fingers finally wrap around him, jerking in time with his thrusts.

Prompto keens and wraps his legs around Ignis tightly, digging his heels into back as he clings to him. Heat burns low in his groin, spreading like wildfire throughout his body. It’s too much and not enough all at once. He wants Ignis even closer, wants them to meld together with the heat between their bodies.

“Ig- Iggy-” He moans, hand desperately curling around the back of Ignis’ neck and tugging. “Kiss me. K-Kiss me, babe-” Ignis apparently doesn’t need to be told twice, capturing Prompto’s lips in a heady kiss. It’s more tongue and teeth than lips as they all but pant into each other’s mouths, nerves whiting out at the edges.

“Close-” Ignis cuts himself off with a groan, losing any sense of refinement as he chases relief with his love tucked sweetly against him.

“Y-Yeah,” His voice is shaky around a moan, head falling back into his feathery pillow. “Come for me, _darling_.” Prompto grins, lashes fluttering as he watches Ignis all but fall apart above him, his breathy chuckle drawing out into a low moan. His free hand grips Prompto’s side, fingers digging in tightly and suddenly in a way that’s far more ticklish than it should be.

Prompto’s own release hits him hard then, and he comes; with laughter on his lips and a smile pressed into his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first promnis so *jazz hands* i hope you enjoyed !!!
> 
> [[My Twitter](https://twitter.com/izuchi_s)]


End file.
